


All in

by myshxps



Category: Monsta X (Band), 걸어 | All in - Monsta X (Music Video)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshxps/pseuds/myshxps
Summary: Kihyun had to decide whether he should stay with the man that has given him everything or if he should go to the man that makes him feel everything. Monsta X All in au. I'm kiho trash and this is a kiho story :)





	1. 1

<

   Kihyun woke up to the sound of sirens. It's been a few years since the war started but he still wasn't used to it. The sky was gray and there was ash falling down from the sky like snow.  
   The aliens attacked 5 years ago and the war had been going on ever since. When they first landed in their little town, they were greeted with kindness. The aliens said they just needed to repair their ship and then they would leave. However, after months of "repair" four more ships landed.      They promised that if the strongest people were handed over to them they would leave. They didn't.  
   "Ki, we're out of food. Changkyun is hungry." Hyunwoo, Kihyun's boyfriend, told him bringing him out of his trance.  
Hyunwoo was the leader of the resistance. He was against the extra terrestrials from the very beginning, he tried to warn others but very few listened to him. For a while it was just Hyunwoo and Kihyun and he was happy. Then more joined and they became their own little family. There were about 20 of them now and they all took care of each other. Kihyun loved this community he was in even though it was it was dangerous. He loved it even though one of them could get captured or die. He loved it even though Hyunwoo was too busy for him anymore. He loved it but.. it felt like something was missing..  
   "Hyung, we have to go gather food so we can eat tonight." Hyungwon reminded him. He one of the younger recruits and he tried to follow the rules at all times. He ran away from home with his boyfriend to get away from his abusive father. The poor boy just had really bad luck and the boy he ran away with tried to sacrifice him to the aliens. After he ran away again he was found by Minhyuk, who brought him to the clan.  
   "Oh, ok. Just let me get my mask and then we can leave." Hyunwoo required them to carry their masks with them at all times just in case something went wrong and they had to flee. It was one of the rules that Kihyun could understand and he agreed with.  
   The market food was never in good shape. The good stuff was always given away to the aliens and the people who fought with them. The lower grade food was sold to the military.Whatever was left, which wasn't much, was sold to the townspeople. It was the worst part in town in Kihyun's opinion and it just reminded him just how bad things were.  
   "Hyung, we have to get bread, vegetables, and fruit because we ran out."  
   "We might not have money for all of that, Hyungwon-ah. We're running low on funds and we can't get real jobs because the government is after us." Hyungwon shook his head in understanding and followed Kihyun to the bakery.  
   "Let's just get bread right now because it lasts longer." As Kihyun looked up he was greeted with an unfamiliar face. The normal baker was an old man, he was short and he used a cane to get around.       This man was blonde and muscular and as far as Kihyun was concerned he had no business being in this shop. He smiled at the two but it was off putting because it seemed like a genuine smile and that was something he hadn't seen in a long time.  
   "Who are you? What are you doing in this shop? What happened to Mr. Shin? Does he know you're in here?"  
   "I'm Hoseok. I'm going to be running this shop from now on."  
   "Why? Where's Mr. Shin?" The man's smiled faltered for a second and Kihyun wondered if he had said something he shouldn't have.  
   "I'm Mr.Shin's grandson. My grandfather won't be returning; he's.. no longer around." The smile left Hoseok's face completely and all Kihyun wanted to do was get it back but he had a feeling it was too late.  
   Hyungwon look between the two men and decided he didn't like the atmosphere of the room. He didn't like the way Kihyun was looking at this Hoseok guy and he most definitely did not like Hoseok.  
   "Hyung, let's just get our bread and leave. Hyunwoo worries about you when you're not there." Kihyun looked at Hyungwon and then at the baker and decided he was right.  
   "We need one loaf of bread and two slices of cake. " After he was done addressing Hoseok he turned his head to Hyungwon and put a finger up to his mouth to tell him to keep it a secret from Hyunwoo because he would get in trouble for spending money on unnecessary things like cake.  
   The baker handed over their food and his fingers touched Kihyun's. Kihyun tried to ignore the fluttering feeling he felt in his chest as he and Hyungwon walked out of the shop. The walk back home was quiet and uneventful. The two passed a group of kids playing in the streets, too guarded by their parents to know what was really going on. A wave of nostalgia washed over him him and he wished that he could live peacefully without knowing anything but of course, that couldn't happen.  
   "Kihyun hyung I'll take the food back home, why don't you take a walk before you come back home. It seems like you have a lot on your mind" Before he could protest, which would have, Hyungwon took the bag and ran.  
Kihyun walked around not really paying attention to where he was going and before he knew it he had walked to the place where he had first met Hyunwoo. It was in the middle of the town, he was standing on a box talking about how the aliens were bad. Kihyun felt himself being drawn to the older and soon after that the two became inseparable. Hyunwoo was Kihyun's whole life but Hyunwoo's life revolved around the clan.  
   "We meet again." Kihyun turned to where the voice came from and he saw the baker boy from earlier. He was smiling again and it wasn't as bright as it was when they first met but, it was still blinding. Kihyun felt like a moth. He knew he shouldn't get close to fire because it would burn him but everything else in his life was so dull he found himself getting closer to his only source of light. Yes Kihyun was a moth and Hoseok was his fire.


	2. Chapter 2

 

    Kihyun looked at the boy, not knowing if he should respond or not. This boy could be sent from the military to try and capture him. Kihyun still didn't know why the military was after them in the first place but Hyunwoo assured him that they were bad.  
    "You look like your about to run away. Did I scare you? If I did, I didn't mean to." Kihyun felt himself ignoring the part in his mind that was cautious of this man.  
    "You didn't scare me. I just don't like new faces."  
    "Well what are you doing out here? Where did your friend go? It's not safe to be out alone." The concern in Hoseok's voice reminded Kihyun of Hyunwoo and he felt his stomach drop.  
    "My friend went home," Kihyun explained," I was just walking around to clear my head. I'll probably head in soon because if I don't Hyunwoo will throw a fit."  
    "Well is your head clear? If it isn't you could walk around with me until it is. That way you could clear your head and be safe and I could stay close to the one that has been on my mind since he left my store this morning." Kihyun could tell that this guy was a flirt. He shouldn't be around him. He should go home to Hyunwoo.  
    "I'll walk around with you but you have to stay quiet. If you talk too much I'll leave." Kihyun said. He thought that if he could keep the baker silent his heart wouldn't flutter and the crisis would be avoided.  
    The crisis was not avoided. At first Hoseok just kept looking at him and smiling but he never said anything. He never let Kihyun in on the reason why he was smiling so much. Then he started asking questions which should have been his cue to leave but he didn't.  
    "So what's your name?" Hoseok asked.  
    "My name is Kihyun."  
    "How old are you, Kihyun?"  
    "I'm 24" Hoseok seemed to think about this for a bit.  
    "Who is Hyunwoo? I've heard the name a few times today but I don't know who he is. Is he your brother? He seems very protective of you." Hearing Hyunwoo's name made Kihyun's heart ache. He felt guilty for not being with him and being with Hoseok instead.  
    "He's not my brother..he's my boyfriend." Kihyun could see Hoseok's face fall as he said this. He didn't want to think about why he felt bad for the baker.  
    "Why is he so protective of you? Is he afraid someone is going to steal you away from him?" he paused and looked Kihyun up and down then he continued," If so I could understand him."  
    "He's very protective of all of us, not just me." Kihyun said frowning. "He's afraid that something bad will happen to one of us and he won't be able to protect us."  
    "Has something like that happened to him before?"  
    "Why are you so interested in my boyfriend? You haven't even met him and I already feel like you are trying to get with him." Kihyun huffed and stomped off. Hoseok watched him go around the corner and then he heard a scream. He ran to where he saw the shorter boy walk off.  
    When Hoseok got around the corner he saw Kihyun on the ground with a boy in his arms. Upon closer inspection he realized that it was the boy that was with Kihyun earlier.  
  "Hyungwon! Oh my gosh, Hyungwon what happened? Wake up! Please wake up!" Kihyun was frantically shaking the unconscious boy, trying to get a reaction out of him.  
    "Hey," Hoseok tried to get Kihyun to calm down, "Kihyun! Look at me! We need to get him to a hospital or something, he's bled a lot." Kihyun looked at him and shook his head.  
    "No, we can't go to the hospital. They'll ask too many questions. We'll get found out. I've got to get him home." Kihyun stood up on shaky legs and tried to pick up the young boy, but his legs gave out under him.  
    "Here", Hoseok reached down and picked up the boy instead," I'll do it. Where are we going?"  
    "No, I couldn't let you do this. We just met today. I'll think of a way to get him home. You should get back to the bakery anyways."  
    "Kihyun, no offense but I don't think you're strong enough to carry him home on your own. Also I already closed the shop up for the day so I don't have anything else to do." Kihyun still looked uneasy as he stood there looking at Hoseok.  
    "We aren't supposed to bring strangers home. Everyone that comes to our house has to be approved by Hyunwoo first. That's why I don't want you to help. If you came to our house Hyunwoo would freak out and then he would start asking a bunch of questions and I don't want to deal with that."  
    "Well I will personally explain everything to this Hyunwoo when we get there. Now lead the way." Kihyun nodded his head and reluctantly started leading the way to the hideout.  
\----------------------  
    Minhyuk walked outside to the woods where he knew Hyunwoo was training. The trees had pillows tied to them for makeshift punching bags. If Hyunwoo even noticed his presence he sure didn't show it.  
    "Hyung." Minhyuk called out to his friend. Hyunwoo continued to punch the tree. "Hyung we need to talk." There was still no response. No one besides Minhyuk would even dare to interrupt Hyunwoo while he was training. However, Minhyuk was different and thought of himself as the closest to Hyunwoo besides Kihyun. "Hyung, it's about Kihyun. He has been acting strange lately." Hyunwoo stopped training and looked at Minhyuk.  
    "What do you mean? If Kihyun had a problem the first person he would come talk to is me."  
    "Look hyung, I just think that maybe you should talk to him. Treat him better. Remind him that you love him."  
    "Minhyuk has he said anything to you? Did he see something in a shop somewhere? Is it expensive? Is that what this is about? I'll talk to him about it when he gets back." With that Hyunwoo turned back around and resumed his training. Minhyuk, knowing that this conversation was over, started walking back to the hideout.


End file.
